Scottish Accent
Scottish Accent is the 7th episode of Randal's Monday. It is the seventh episode in Season 1. Plot *Randal Hicks wakes up. Randal Hicks goes to take a shower. Randal cleans himself up. Randal goes to meet Matt, Sandy, Elaine, Marty, Jonathan, Arkin, Betty, Receptionist, Francis, Bill, William and Jock to tell him that the soup is ready. Randal gets the soup ready for them. Randal exits his flats. Randal goes to meet Mr. Marconi to tell him that anything can be anaylized and complicated and then Mr. Marconi is right and then Randal leaves his apartment. Randal goes to meet Blake and Bob outside to tell him anything that wants to be told. Randal gives them a keypin in order to keep a construction keypin for use only. Randal meets Cousins (Hugh Jackman) who is a war killer, Noon (Hugh Jackman) who is a mafia prisoner and Johnny (Hugh Jackman) who is also an attacker. Randal makes them pay money in the loans. Randal goes to the ticket lottery place to pick up the paper work. Randal enters the ticket lottery. Inside the ticket lottery Randal meets a loan shark named Steve Grimsby (Stephen Merchant) who pays loan shark business. Randal tells Steve Grimsby that this is responsible only for yourself. Randal tells Phil Emerson that Steve Grimsby is here. Randal and Phil Emerson tells Steve Grimsby that something might happen if muslium things are being said. Randal and Phil Emerson that Steve Grimsby is a loan shark and he also knows he is muslium also. Randal and Phil Emerson tells Steve Grimsby that I am in track on doing this for the whine filter. Randal and Phil Emerson leaves Steve Grimsby in the ticket lottery place. Randal and Phil Emerson goes to meet Jay (Jason Mewes) who knows that he is also known as a Jay Dealer. Randal and Phil Emerson tells Jay to stay right at your place. Randal drops off Phil Emerson at his place. Randal meets Doc and Box Guy (Eric Meyers) to know that they were released from the prison earlier. Randal tells Doc and Box Guy that do you know the way and now you lead the way. *Randal goes to the strength place. In the strength place Randal meets Arkin and Steve Grimsby who knows it's hardcore that will damage their own status. Randal and Arkin knows that the serial killers have arrived and then Randal kills them with a fling shot. Randal fights Steve Grimsby and then leaves him in the strength gym building. Randal escapes back to his apartment. Randal tells Jonathan and Mr. Marconi that this is responsible. Randal meets Elaine on the roof. Randal takes Elaine outside. Randal and Elaine gets in the car. Randal drops off Elaine at the bar. At the bar Randal tells Elaine that this is right. Randal meets a corrupt corrupt FBI agents named Vincent Trauma (Luke Evans) and Doug (Cedric Yarbrough) to tell him about it because it's diffrently things. Randal meets a prison mafia member named Zander Lake (Kirk Cameron) who is looking on. Randal beats up Zander Lake and then he shoots and kills Zander Lake with a headshot. Randal tells Vincent Trauma that the shades will get close. Randal tells Vincent Trauma and Doug that it will be godless inside. Randal leaves them behind. Randal goes to the restroom. Randal meets Sgt. Joseph Kramer (Tom Clarke Hill) to tell him what the situation is and it's graphic. Randal tells Sgt. Joseph Kramer that it will be an attempt over Zander Lake. Randal knows that Sgt. Kramer is looking over Zander Lake's body to find out he is killed and then Randal leaves the bar where Sgt. Kramer is working. Randal tells Elaine that it will be good. Randal gets in the car. Randal picks up Matt and Sandy. Randal takes Matt and Sandy to the apartment. Randal tells Matt and Sandy that nothing will go wrong. Matt kills himself once and then he survives and then he is alive again and then Randal tells Sandy did you just hear that. *Randal sits down with Matt and Sandy and then tells them about why it's good in life. Randal tells them I know you very well. Randal tells Matt and Sandy bye. Randal knows that Sgt. Kramer is in the house and then Randal tells Sgt. Kramer that Zander is dead. Sgt. Kramer tells Randal thank you for killing Zander once and for all. Randal says your welcome Sgt. Kramer. Randal tells Sgt. Kramer bye. Randal goes to the subway. Randal boards and then gets to the pawn shop. Randal meets Blake in the pawn shop to tell him that I'm here. Randal shops for the flashlight. Randal picks up the flashlight and then buys and purchases it from Bob. Bob tells Randal have a good day. Randal goes to Matt's apartment. Randal goes into Matt's apartment. In Matt's apartment Randal tells Matt that I'm here today. In Matt's room Randal tells Sandy that he is going to watch a movie. Randal watches a movie with Sandy. Randal finishes watching the movie with Sandy. Randal tells Sandy thank you for the movie. Sandy tells Randal your welcome. Randal tells Sandy good idea. Randal goes into the kitchen. Randal tells Matt that he is cooking the food. Randal tells Matt that's good. Randal tells Matt bye. Randal pays Sandy a visit and then tells her thank you. Randal sings out of Matt's apartment. Randal exits. Randal looks outside. Randal tells Francis Richards that everything got left behind. Randal tells Francis bye. Randal goes to the subway platform. In the subway platform Randal meets Steve Grimsby to tell him that there is no lies around here. Steve Grimsby touches and assaults Randal. Randal fights Steve Grimsby and then tells him bye. Randal escapes from Steve Grimsby and then gets away and flees from his area.